


I love to hear you, but I love even more when I shut your mouth.

by mrobrotzly



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Todd, Couch Sex, Dirk Is A Different Person In Sex, Fluffy Ending, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Todd Really Needs Dirk, top!Dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrobrotzly/pseuds/mrobrotzly
Summary: Brotzman knew that wasn’t right, he should try to focus on what his friend was saying, but he can’t control his thoughts, why? Why he’s only think how adorable Dirk was? Why did that lips start to attract so much attention? Was it that near-death experience? Or did it already exist and he refused to see? He need to pay attention! "Concentration, Todd, concentration!""You can kiss me if you want" was the first thing he could hear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, English is NOT my first language and, you know, i'm a human and human make mistakes, probably you'll find some here, but i'm sorry, just tell me if it's really a big problem and i'll do my best to correct this. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic, and keep in mind this is really explicit, if you don't feel comfortable reading things like that just stop.
> 
> Thanks for the attencion, and have fun

"I'm here because I'm your friend," on the way to the apartment, Dirk didn’t take these words from his head, Todd drove, had told the other not to force his shoulder too much, but Dirk knew well that he was only trying to avoid the disaster that he is behind the wheel. They didn’t talk much, even the detective - who never shut up – don’t have a subject at that moment, Todd told him a little about what happened while Dirk was in the hospital, told him about the last conversation with Amanda and how she simply left with Rowdy 3, Dirk didn’t take the reason from sister Brotzman, didn’t have to be a detective to know that she wouldn’t forgive her brother - not so soon.

It was not long before they reached the building, they both went up to Dirk's apartment, the blond had intended to rest a little before going to meet Farah. They barely opened the door and a dog ran outside.

"Rapunzel, come back here!" It was Todd who called, but the dog was already far away, probably too bored to have stayed indoors.

"We keep Rapunzel?!" Dirk exclaimed in surprise, arching his eyebrows at his friend.

"Farah didn’t know where to leave her and Estevez doesn’t give a sign of life! And since your apartment is still with the door lock I thought that here was a good place.”

The detective nodded, still feeling a little guilty about the destruction of Todd's apartment, but universe thing.

“And the kitten?” He asked.

"Still lost" he answered in a sigh, throwing himself on the couch. Dirk removed that gray sweatshirt, revealing a white T-shirt underneath it, came over and sat down next to his friend, pressing his lips in a thoughtful way. "Have you noticed the madness of that?"

He looked confused at Todd, Brotzman had his head on the couch and an incredulous smile on his face as he looked up.

"There's a loose shark on a cat's body!" He laughed as if all this were absurd.

The truth was he still hadn’t had the time to handle all the events, the time travel, the body changes, all this still seemed really crazy, like a nonsense dream!

Dirk looked at him interestedly, couldn’t feel what’s having lived something that seemed unreal, his life was surrounded by such events - but he agreed that was certainly the strangest – and, also, Todd was someone Dirk liked to watch.

"You don’t look confused by any of this” His friend's voice caught his attention and he stared into those big blue eyes.

"Well" he began. "It's not like I have not experienced anything like that before, well, not like **that** , no, nothing's going to be like that! But the strange things, not as strange as this I have to say, but, you know... strange!” He shrugged. "They always happened.”

The musician laughed, no longer irritated with this Dirk way of turning into a monologue something that would be so simple to answer, actually, now that he stopped to realize he found that funny, even charming.

“Of course I did **not** expect a time travel! Not that I never wanted to go back in time, I wanted a lot, but I don’t want anymore, it was complicated once, now imagine a looping of _more than_ _a few days_ , no, no, I would **not** want that!

The brunette was still smiling, Dirk looked really thoughtful about going back in time.

"If there were any more deadly trappings with electric rhinos, it wouldn’t be so bad to change the past" Todd said.

The detective nodded, clearing his throat and staring at his friend who had a dreamy look.

"What would you change?" He asked

Todd sighed, relaxed his shoulders and looked at the detective's watchful gaze.

“A lot of things. First of all my lie about Pararibulitis, then things would repair themselves, wouldn’t have left the band or disappointed people. I would be a better person” He smiled.

"And we wouldn’t have met..." Dirk sighed, looking away.

Todd's smile broke and he felt a tightness in his chest, it was obvious that fixing all these things would be something he’d pay to have the opportunity to do, but now that he knew Dirk, everything that these days gave him, just the idea about honesty, about  being a better person, that had Dirk as the motive, Amanda was right in everything she said. He _couldn’t_ imagine how things would be without the detective confusing his life.

"I..." he said hesitantly "I didn’t think of that..."

The blonde nodded, didn’t want to feel sad, but he had to admit that he was afraid to be alone again.

"But we will **not** go back in time." Todd continued. "I don’t think I would even try after this last experience." He laughed, trying to soften the mood.

It worked, Dirk seemed more relaxed, began to speak about a time travel, the decisions he said to want to change weren’t important, and were things like “and if that day I had tried the apple ice cream instead of the orange one?” And Todd couldn’t look away from his friend, all that enthusiasm seemed to warm him up inside, Dirk was the kind of person who left the smallest detail interesting and could talk all day about it and, as incredible it may seem, Todd could listen to him talking until he gets tired.

The truth was that since seeing his friend get hit by that arrow, even though he was still angry at the supposed lie, the thought of losing Dirk shattered his chest, it was true, he _couldn’t_ imagine himself without the friend.

And Todd couldn’t look away, he couldn’t hear a single word of what the detective was saying and realized it, he realized that his eyes only blurred Dirk's eyes to slide to his mouth.  His heart faltered a beat, he didn’t know if his friend had realized what was happening.

But Dirk had noticed that the guitarist had stopped paying attention to his words.

"And then I killed that woman using only a piano and a flower pot."  he said, listening to a "uhum" confirming his friend lack of concentration

“And it was also that time I had tea with the Queen of England, she asked me to marry her, but I didn’t accept it, I was in love with the prince” The answer was the same, Dirk smiled, can he say anything that Todd wouldn’t hear?

“I was a ninja in Japan, they called me Tamagochi, I fought with a dragon to save the emperor's daughter!” He said with greater enthusiasm just to see Todd's grin grow.

Brotzman knew that wasn’t right, he should try to focus on what his friend was saying, but he can’t control his thoughts, why? Why he’s only think how adorable Dirk was? Why did that lips start to attract so much attention? Was it that near-death experience? Or did it already exist and he refused to see? He need to pay attention! "Concentration, Todd, concentration!"

_"You can kiss me if you want"_ was the first thing he could hear.

He blinked, wanting to confirm that he wasn’t imagining it and his breathing was out of control for a moment, his eyes widening as he looked at the other.

"Oh my God, you heard me!"  Dirk looked terrified “I said a lot of random phrases and you” stammered “did not hear any, then when I open my mouth to speak this you pay attention, did not mean, I wanted to… I want to kiss you… you don’t have to want, it's just, I wanted you to want, but..”

“Dirk...” Todd tried to call him, he was rather surprised, his heart beat strong, but he didn’t reject the idea.

“I'm an idiot, I should have learned the time to stop talking, but you weren’t listening I thought... should not have said anything... we can forget and go find Farah sooner, yes! Forget! None of this was said, it was a joke, well one part was, but it could be every part now... this was all a joke, I think... I just...”

“Dirk!” He exclaimed, now having the partner's attention.

The detective swallowed, staring at the other with wide eyes, Todd smiled, holding him by the collar of his white shirt and pulling him close.

"Shut up" he finished before he pressed his lips to the other's.

Dirk didn’t respond immediately, he barely remembered how to breathe, took a while to close his eyes and return the kiss, wrapping his arm around Todd's body, bringing him close to him. The kiss was intensifying fast, separated for a few moments and resumed with the same fervor, Todd pushed Dirk back, forcing he to lie down, it was not long before the musician was on top of the detective.

Brotzman had his knees on the couch and the blond's body beneath him, pressed his chest to the other, diverting from lips that tried to pull him into another kiss and trailed his owns through his partner's jaw - lightly pulling at the skin - and he lowered them to the neck, nibbling.

Dirk took a deep breath, closing his eyes, he already imagined kissing Todd more than once, even tried to found the courage to do it a few times, but he was not the flirting, but now he didn't think it would be that easy, he just had to ask and Todd did everything else. He let out a sigh of pain as the brunet bit his bruised shoulder.

Todd looked at him worriedly.

"It's still hurting, isn’t it?" He asked seriously.

“No... **No!** ” Dirk lied, wanted to continue that “It was only a reflection, it is, just one… What do they call it? Phantom pain!”

"Dirk?" He raised his eyebrows. "Don’t lie to me.”

The older man sighed.

"It hurts just a little," he revealed, "but we don’t have to stop, I... I don’t want to stop."

The brunette nodded, putting his lips back to the others, he could not deny, he thought of that since before Amanda woke him up to how much Gently had changed him, he refused at first, he knew it, but he needed Dirk with him, He needed Dirk for him.

He sat on his friend's hip, the detective was leaning against the arm of the sofa, Todd gripped the collar of his white shirt again while breaking the kiss slowly. He can see Dirk blushing intensely, the breath of both deregulated.

Todd tried once more to lower his lips down his partner's neck, this time without getting close to the injured shoulder, nibbled and pulled lightly on the skin of the place, his desire to mark him was so much that he could hardly control - almost, it would be difficult Explain to Farah where the purples came from.

The guitarist changed the position of the hand, instead of being in the collar, now pulled the shirt up slowly, until reaching the chest of the blonde. Brotzman pulled away just enough to let Dirk take off the piece of clothing - the one that fell beside the sofa. Todd bit his lip, no matter how much his friend's body was ordinary, to him he looked fantastic, better than he'd imagined - mostly because it was real.

Todd took a good look before he did anything, concluded that the detective needed a little more sun and that he was even more irresistible with that scar - still a little reddish - on his shoulder.

Dirk was silent for the first time since the two of them met, he didn't know what to say, he couldn't even formulate a sentence with all that happening, the musician lowered his lips by the naked chest of the detective in a straight line, biting and making the partner twitched, he headed down a path, and as soon as Dirk realized where Todd's mouth would reach in the end, he widened his eyes, letting a surprised gasp escape.

Brotzman smiled, looking up, straightened his posture without breaking eye contact, laid his hands on the blond's body, slowly caressing them down to the waistband of the beige pants the other wore, saw Dirk with an expression of hold his breath and can't stop keep smiling. He wondered if Dirk had done something like this before, then he turned away the thought, the man was over 30 years old, even though he didn't cultivate friendships, he certainly had some experience like that.

But Todd planned to be an unforgettable experience. He lifted his hip - kneeling on the couch - and clasped his hands over his friend's pants, opening it and pulling the zipper slowly, it was Dirk's turn to bite his lips, he watched one of the guitarist's hands slip into his pants and sighed loudly when he began to grope his half-hard dick.

Brotzman repeated the movement, feeling his friend's erection harden under his palm, licked his lips unconsciously, his face must be red, but he doubted it was as near as scarlet to the tip of the detective's ears. He went further, putting his hand under his underwear, the blond let out a brief moan from the hot contact.

Todd held his partner's dick, pulling it over the clothes, Dirk wanted to feel embarrassed, but couldn't, on the contrary, any slow movement that his friend did gave him a tremendous desire to ask to hurry things up.

The musician licked his lips again, staring at the blonde deeply before lowering his head and licking the tip quickly. The detective had no time to react to this, just leaned his head on the arm of the sofa and felt his heart beat harder. Somewhere in the mind he tried to understand how they got there so fast, but he didn't want to think about anything, he just needed to feel the shock of pleasure that grew in his body from simple contact again.

He didn't have to speak, Todd acted alone, moving his tongue over the tip again, his lips moving in a provocative way, Dirk looked down in time to see that part of his cock disappear in the man's mouth. He moaned low and drawn, without looking away.

Brotzman lowered his lips more, putting in his mouth as much as he could, he had to admit: Dirk's bigger than he'd expected.

And the friend watched, letting out the low murmurs and sighs, Todd looked up, making everything even more obscene; licked and sucked, taking turns between doing it with the tip or with as much as he could without gag.

Dirk struggled not to close his eyes, he wanted to face his friend's blue orbs, he felt he could get lost there any moment. He groaned louder when Brotzman added his hand to the act, slowly masturbating it as he sucked and licked in a maddening move. Todd could continue all day with just that tease, but he knew exactly where he wanted to go.

The guitarist pushed his lips away from the hard cock slowly, licking them and staring at his partner, Dirk was already a mess, his face red and his eyes a beautiful bright green, Todd smiled, moving forward and pressing his foreheads Together, he felt the blonde's breathing out of control at the same moment, how much Dirk wanted him?

The detective thought he was going to get another kiss, even prepared for it, but Todd backed away, straightening his posture again, that provocative smile still intact, pulled the uninjured arm of the blond to himself, taking his hand to his mouth . Brotzman started with the forefinger, licking it and sucking it without looking away from his face. Dirk was euphoric and tried hard not to show it, the assistant was quick and seemed experienced in what he did, everything was being better than he could imagine.

Todd let the blond control the in and out move of his fingers in his mouth and quickly unbuttoned the buttons of his pants. Dirk did not know where to look: to his friend's fumbling hands that seemed too hasty to handle buttons or to the flushed face that insisted on staring at him.

As soon as Brotzman succeeded, Dirk took his free hand to caress the bulge, hearing the first noise coming from his friend; It was like a low, low moan for the most intimate touch, but it was clear that it would be only the first of many. Todd tried to get rid of his jeans as he could, leaving it on his knee. Dirk bit his lip, pulling his fingers away from the boy - who insisted on not stopping licking them - and replaced them with his own mouth.

The kiss was more intense than they expected, they returned each other until they didn't know who start it, they tried hard to forget they needed to breathe, refusing to put an end to the kiss, Dirk took his dry hand to his friend's hair, pulling weakly; Todd felt his body in flames, this uncontrollable desire, he hadn't felt it like that since his adolescent years.

"Dirk..." Todd tried to speak, but it sounded more like a pleased moan, he was leaning over the other's body “Finger me.” he said, without controlling himself and lifted his hip, making his wish explicit.

The blond moaned and nodded, bringing his wet hand up to his friend's butt, feeling the flesh,Todd replied with a groan in the older man's ear, and slid his middle finger slowly. Brotzman brushed his lips in an inaudible sigh, it's a while since he did not feel anything other than his own fingers, Dirk started slow, with circular motions, in and out. The musician tilted his forehead on his friend's uninjured shoulder.

It was not long before the second finger came in and Todd bent his back a bit, biting his lips and trying to relax, the blonde moved his fingers in  scissors movements mixed with those he had done before. The first loudest sound only escaped the guitarist's mouth with the third finger.

Todd moaned, biting Dirk's shoulder then lifting his hip further, felt the digits fucking him hard.

“nhn... Dirk.”  He moaned, still biting the other's shoulder, the sensation was great, those long fingers moving inside him, squeezing every part of his interior and finding his prostate, sending a series of waves of Pleasure for his body. Todd felt he could get to the edge with just that.

But he wanted more.

"Ah! Dirk..." he tried to catch the attention of his partner as he kissed his neck and  suck a piece of skin "Dirk!" he tried again, feeling the fingers cloud his mind.

The detective didn't seem to have heard, was lost in the scent of his friend, the feeling of tightness while his fingers were deep inside the other, it seemed like a dream and he was afraid to open his eyes and it really be.

"Ah! Dirk! Stop"  Todd tried again, unsuccessfully "Stop!"

He said a little louder, getting what he wanted at the same time, the blond widened his eyes and Brotzman could see that he was scared, probably afraid to have spoiled everything, the brunette took a deep breath, trying to make his voice work properly.

"I don't want to end this now..." he gasped, watching the detective's expression soften but remain a little confused  "I want more"

Todd rolled over his friend's lap, making him moan low, his eyes closing; He ran his lips beneath Dirk's ear and whispered,

"I want you..." bit the place weakly "All of you."

The blonde moaned louder.

"You can have that" he said quietly and did not even have time to think before he saw Todd licking his hand and taking it to his cock.

Todd, masturbated him a little, spreading the spit to the full extent, Dirk opened his eyes as the smaller one positioned himself above him, grabbing his cock and slowly sitting on top of him. The detective tipped his head back, Todd was so extremely hot and tight, his whole body burned and he could hear well the unregulated breathing and the low sighs that his partner was doing while he buried himself in Dirk's dick.

The blonde took one hand to the guitarist's thigh, feeling it, needed to feel the flesh under his fingers to know that it was real, since his eyes refused to open until his cock was completely buried in his partner.

Todd groaned, he felt totally open, but in a magnificently good way, everything pulsated and his lung seemed to be made of lava, but the feeling was worth it. It didn't take him long to move, slowly and in circles at first, biting his lips and tilting his head back with the act, Dirk still clutched his thigh, now with his eyes open and admiring every exposed part of the musician.

Brotzman risked, lifting his hips and going down without increasing his speed, he repeated this a few times, when only the tip was inside him, he sat down firmly, penetrating himself hard. Both of them reacted loud and clear.

The movement was redone, gradually increasing speed and intensity until Todd began to ride the blonde. The sounds began to grow louder from there, the smaller one moving frantically, Dirk began to move along, losing control and giving himself up to this madness, he went with his hip forward, thrusting Todd while he rides.

Brotzman moaned loudly, wanting Dirk to repeat the act, the detective hit him firmly and all that contact made him want to scream, but at the same time it wasn't enough. The moment the blond pulled him into a kiss was when Todd started begging. He begged for more, begged to go faster, harder, deeper, he wanted this completely insane and knew that Dirk would give it to him, he knew his friend wanted the same thing.

"On your knees" It was all the musician heard, didn't hesitate to obey. He withdrew from his friend's lap with a frustrated sigh, didn't expect that sudden sense of emptiness, not while he was still so needly.

And there he was, on his hands and knees, biting his lips in anxiety, he really felt like a teenager and wasn't embarrassed about it, he couldn't remember when he had had such pleasure in any relationship.

Dirk watched him for a moment, deciding what the next step would be, took both his hands up to his friend's butt, felt the meat firmly in his mouth, biting each side, Todd looked impatient, moving his hip to wanting for some contact, something to fill him and he found it, even though it wasn't what he expected.

The detective thrust his tongue into his friend without hesitation, moving it instantly; What Todd felt was completely new, he let out a loud, high-pitched groan, going even further back and moving on his friend's tongue, the stimulation continued for minutes until the brunet was a complete mess, now he was leaning, his body only on his elbows with his torso on the couch and his hip up, exposed, he felt so close to coming, but so far at the same time.

That provocation would be almost torture... if it wasn't so good.

"Dirk" he began to moan, his face against the arm of the sofa "Please"

He pleaded again and the blonde began to like this side of his friend and he liked it too much, he turned his face away from the entrance only to say:

"Ask for it." and resumed penetrating his tongue into the other's hole in an incessant movement.

"Uh..." he tried to formulate the phrase, if at that moment the idea made him blush, he knew he would be ashamed of that later “Please, nhn, Fuck me."

He said quietly and the blonde nodded negatively.

"I didn't hear" Dirk lied and Todd grunted in response, he didn't know that side of the detective and wouldn't imagine a scene like this nor in his most erotic dreams.

"Fuck me!" he said with more emphasis, making sure that it was audible "Please" completed "Do it! Hard!"

The blonde bit his lips and finally obeyed, adjusting behind the smaller one and sliding his cock slowly into his friend.

Todd tried to straighten up, resting in his hands, but couldn't, in the first and only attempt he made, Dirk thrust strongly, making him put his face back on the arm of the sofa and then: the real fuck began.

The detective's hands were on his partner's waist, pulling him down while his hip moved relentlessly back and forth, making sure that every time he thrusted Todd he was stronger and deeper. The younger didn't control his voice, felt his throat begin to ache and he was certain that tomorrow would be voiceless, but every time he felt Dirk's hip touch the warm skin of his ass, every time he knew he was so deep inside, filling him completely, Todd forgot to care about the next day.

The blonde leaned forward, leaning over the younger's body, Brotzman let a sly sigh escape as he felt another inch of the other's dick entering through the lack of space between the bodies.

"I want to be rough." The blonde whispered and Todd moaned loudly, nodding.

Dirk straightened his posture, erect, wrapping his fingers in his partner's dark hair and forcing him against the couch. Dirk seemed to be made for it, made to fuck Todd hard, raw and senseless, forcing himself inside every time he heard a new loud groan of the guitarist and Todd was made to be fucked, to feel his hole being mistreated in the best way possible, with the tip of the detective's dick brushing every place on his inside walls, each movement making him insane, while the hand in his hair pushing him down, subordinating him, only made him more horny.

He liked it and much of that Dirk, of being dominated, of not being able to move while he was so fucked up, liked the noises he heard when he was not filling the room with his own moans. Listening to the friend was as good as feeling it. Dirk completed it in every way and Todd was happy, he had never been so happy.

"Dirk!" he moaned like a mantra, his body coming and going on the sofa helped him lose his mind, his dick brushing against the seat a few times, depending on the intensity of the blond thrusts behind him, but Brotzman noticed he wouldn't have to touch himself that night to come.

"Dirk, Dirk, Dirk!" he repeated more desperately as the detective tightened the fingers of one hand on his hip, surely that would leave a mark “I'm gonna...”

The detective tilted his body, changing the angle of the thrusts.

"Fuck" he whispered as he felt the inside of Todd tighten around his dick, biting his friend's shoulder hard.

And that was enough for Todd to come, the blond's husky voice, the incessant movement, the warmth of the bodies together, that was all he needed, he knew his cum made a mess in the sofa cushion but he would worry about buying another one later.

And he was drugged with pleasure, but Dirk still had not stopped, overstimulating his sensitive body, that was too much, too much, his toes were curled, his mouth constantly open only letting the sounds escape, he could feel his hole twitched , Feel the dick inside him do the same and it seemed surreal.

The movement of the blond's hip jerked, his breathing didn't had a rythm, he was so close, however much he didn't want to end it, he never felt so much need to relieve himself. In one swift movement he stepped out from inside the brunette, giving his cock only a few strucks before come on the reddish skin of the Todd's ass.

Todd groaned, feeling the warm liquid on his body. Dirk relieved the pressure on the musician's hair, and gave space for Brotzman turn to face him. Dirk looked anxious, he was afraid that all this had gone too far, that something he had made the guitarist frightened and ruined their new friendship.

But as soon as the younger one looked at his partner, he smiled.

"That was incredible" He said breathlessly, the blonde smiled too.

"That was" He went forward pressing their foreheads together "Incredible... I would say more incredible than anything we've been through this week, I'd say more incredible than anything I've ever experienced and I've lived a lot, like... when I was in England..."

Todd rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to the other, starting a slow, lazy kiss, but intense in feelings.

"Shut up" He said, smiling.


End file.
